Anywhere, Anytime
by Simply Forbidden
Summary: Brax leaves Charlie in a little predicament but the outcome might just be worth it!
1. Anywhere, Anytime

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, Charlie, but we probably shouldn't be doing this in here. We could get caught."

Drawing back from her boyfriend, Charlie raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to one side. "Did I really just hear you say that? Wow! I think I need to put this one in the record books," she teased, one hand sliding under his T-shirt and her fingers splaying against the warm skin of his back. "Don't worry, the door's locked so we'll hear if anyone—other than us, that is—is coming."

"Very funny," he managed to say before a deep moan tore from his throat when her other hand slipped down the front of his boxers and wrapped around his throbbing erection, slowly pumping it up and down.

"Funny, huh? I don't hear you laughing…" Her lips kissed down his throat, pausing at his Adam's apple and suckling it for a moment. God, he felt so good and hearing him gasp and moan as a result of what she was doing to him was a real turn-on for her. It was such a heady feeling which made her feel so…so powerful and she loved it.

Brax cupped the back of her head and directed her mouth to his whereupon he kissed her soundly; licking, sucking and biting at her lips before thrusting his tongue deep inside and curling it around hers. When she began tugging on his T-shirt, he hesitated for a split second before he thought "Fuck it!" and raised his arms for her to strip him of it.

Never in a million years would he have guessed that her hormones would be this wild due to her pregnancy or that she'd be this horny...this insatiable. He kept waiting for it to wear off but, so far, it hadn't and every day he said a silent thank you to whoever might be listening.

His hands tangled in her gorgeous dark locks as she began kissing down his neck, sucking and grazing her teeth along his flesh and working her way down his chest. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head when the flat of her tongue ran over his left nipple, the tip of it then flicking back and forth over the little nub, sending shockwaves straight to his groin and making him even harder.

Charlie's hand never stopped their ministrations on his cock. She had done this more than enough times by now to know just how to touch him without pushing him over the edge too early and she was using her knowledge to its full advantage. Looking at his face as her mouth continued to play with his nipples, she saw the way he was watching her through half-lidded eyes and she felt it all the way to her core. She paused in her actions and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to meet his mouth which was fast coming towards hers.

The kiss was electric, all tongue and teeth and harsh panting breaths. Hands gripped and fingers flexed everywhere they could reach.

"We—We don't have much time," Brax informed her, his eyes glancing at the clock across from where he was standing.

"So we'll be fast," Charlie replied with a smile.

He laughed and his hand came to rest on her full, rounded stomach where their unborn daughter resided. "I seem to be hearing that sentence a lot lately."

"Hmm, are you complaining?"

"Nope! Quickies are always fun and besides…" His lips kissed along her cheek to stop by her ear where he continued, "…we can always make up for it when we're back home later."

"So true," she whispered, turning her face so she could fuse her lips with his.

They kissed for several long minutes, their hands touching, stroking and caressing each other lovingly, if a little speedily at the same time. Never mind! The day was almost over and they would be back home soon enough, the door securely locked and the answering machine switched on.

"B-Brax…please!" Charlie begged when his fingers which were trailing up her inner thigh were moving much too slowly for her liking. "We haven't got time for any teasing."

"You want me to get to it, huh?" His mouth planted wet, open-mouthed kisses all along her jaw and down the side of her neck. "I feel so used," he quipped.

"Yesssss," she hissed, her breathing hitching in her throat when he slipped two fingers inside her underwear and ran them along her wet lower lips.

"God, baby, you're so wet… Did I do that to you?"

Charlie frantically nodded her head in answer. "Hurry up!"

Kissing her lips once more, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so that her back was to him and he gently eased her forward, watching as her arms bent at the elbow and she rested her palms flat against the door she had just a second ago been leaning on.

The fact Charlie was now seven and-a-half months pregnant meant that they had had to start being creative in finding comfortable ways of making love and he knew this particular position was a favourite of both of theirs. Hell, every position they'd ever done it in - and there had been a lot - was a favourite.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation."

"Did I ever tell you that you get really bossy when you're horny?" Brax told her as his fingers pulled down the black, stretchy pants she was wearing together with her underwear. His mouth went dry as he watched her kick them off one ankle, leaving them pooled around the other and she then took a step back so she could lean further forward against the heavy door. The picture she made was absolutely fucking hot and he wished he had a camera to capture the moment. They were definitely recreating this at home later.

Taking himself in hand, Brax rubbed the head of his cock along her wet heat, plunging inside of her in one deep thrust before she had a chance to say another word.

His name fell from her lips repeatedly as she pushed herself back to meet each of his strokes and her fingers curled into the wood her palms were resting against at the same time that her head turned to the side, seeking his mouth.

The subsequent kiss was dirty, hot and hungry and only ended when the need for air became too strong to ignore. Charlie's teeth sunk into her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out when his fingers began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. His other hand was underneath her bra, tugging at one of her sensitive nipples and the dual stimulation was too much to take and she exploded around him, her juices coating his cock. Knowing he wasn't too far behind, she clenched her internal muscles around him on each upstroke, trying to keep him inside of her and after just a few more thrusts, he held still as he emptied himself within her.

The only sound in the room was that of uneven, ragged breathing as they each fought to regain control and knowing they didn't have much time left, they reluctantly parted and started getting dressed.

Walking over to where he was, having retrieved his T-shirt from the floor where it had landed, Charlie smiled at her husband, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. Her fingers smoothed down his hair which was looking a little mussed as she asked, "How do I look?"

Smirking at her, he replied, "Like you've just been taken up against a door by your boyfriend."

"Brax!" Her mouth dropped open.

"What?" Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her thoroughly, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth.

She giggled against his lips. "You weren't supposed to say that."

"Fine," he mock-sighed. "You look gorgeous and not at all like you've just been taken up against a door by your boyfriend."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and touching her nose to his, she smiled shyly despite what they had just done. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Uh huh… I probably need to be punished."

Blushing, she swatted his shoulder playfully. "You need to stop talking…"

"Why? Am I getting you hot again?" Brax peppered her face with tiny butterfly kisses as his hands travelled down to her butt and he pressed his palms against it, bringing her body in even closer to his. "I'll bet I am, aren't I?"

She couldn't take his heated words any longer and she took in mouth in a sizzling hot kiss, her tongue sliding deep inside to stroke along his. Her skin felt all tingly as she once again lost herself in his kisses and his touch and all she wanted to do was throw him down onto the floor and climb on top of him, riding them both into oblivion.

"We…we'd better stop," he finally told her once his breathing had returned to some semblance of normal. "Someone's bound to come along and wonder why the store room is locked from the inside."

"When did you grow a conscience?" Charlie teased, her fingers lightly trailing over the back of his neck.

"I think you're rubbing off on me," he told her, pressing his lips to hers once more.

"Mmm, I like rubbing off on you." The double meaning in her words wasn't missed by him going by the expression on his face.

"Let's go home… We can go back to the house and finish what we've started."

"Okay," she quickly agreed, smiling at the surprised look on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you to agree with me so quickly."

"I know… You're such a bad influence on me, honey."


	2. Tiredness Isn't An Option

Wrapped in her bathrobe, Charlie stood in the doorway of the adjoining bathroom and watched her sleeping boyfriend, the quiet sounds he was making breaking the silence. He was on his side, facing her and hugging her pillow, his face half obscured by it while the covers were pooled low at his waist so she was getting a nice eyeful of his muscular upper body.

An all too familiar tingle ran through her and she bit her lip as she contemplated the best way of waking him up. It had been well into the early hours before they had finally succumbed to the pull of sleep thanks to the vigorous rounds of sex they'd been having and she knew that if the baby hadn't been pressing on her bladder she would still be fast asleep right now.

So, if anything, that gave her the right to wake him up. After all, she was in this predicament because of him.

Her lips curved into a half-smirk as she removed her robe and let it fall to the floor where she was standing. The smirk on her face turned into a mischievous smile as she slowly made her way towards her bed and once she'd climbed in beside him, she snuggled into his body, her lips kissing down his neck and along his shoulder. The masculine scent of him was intoxicating as she breathed him in. As gently as she could, she rolled him over onto his back thus creating more room for herself before bringing one of her thighs across his hips so that she was straddling him.

Charlie leaned forward, the ends of her damp hair trailing along his shoulders as she pressed her bare breasts against his chest and grazed his skin with her erect nipples.

"Nooo!" Brax whined in a heavily sleep-laden voice. "Brax tired!"

She giggled against the base of his throat which she was currently sucking on. Kissing her way up to his ear, she whispered, "Oh, a part of you is very much awake," as her hand reached behind her to wrap around the part in question.

"I'm surprised I've got the energy to get it up," he muttered under his breath.

"C'mon, a big, strong guy like you? You've got bags of energy and…"

"And I think I proved that to you last night and this morning."

Charlie's mouth slanted over his and slipping her tongue past his lips, she let it explore every nook and cranny, savouring the familiar taste of him. She wound her tongue around his and drew it into her own mouth, sucking on it as her hands roamed all over his chest, tracing the outlines of his "Blood and Sand" tattoo. When they broke apart several minutes later, both of them were panting harshly.

"Charlie…" Brax moaned when she began rocking her lower body against his.

"Please," she pleaded, adding, "You know, you wouldn't even have to do a thing… I'll do all the work."

The image her words suddenly conjured up caused most, if not all, of his blood to travel straight to the throbbing pulse at his groin making him even harder than he already was if that was at all possible. "Really?"

"Uh huh…" Her lips met his once more and she kissed him long and slow before retreating and saying in a sultry, breathless tone, "I'd use you like my very own playground. It can be my way of saying thank you for the lovely night out last night."

Brax's hands moved from their position by the side of his head to her hips and he ghosted them upwards, taking in all of her gorgeous curves along the way until he arrived at her plump, firm breasts. "I thought you thanked me pretty well last night," he said, smirking up at her.

Taking his hands in hers, Charlie pushed them back by his head and mock-frowned at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Touching you."

"No touching."

"What do you mean no touching?"

Holding on to his wrists, she leaned forward over him, making sure to rub her nipples against his firm pectorals and she smiled at the way he seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. "I want you to keep your hands to yourself so that I'm in complete control." Kissing a path from his mouth to his cheek and then to his ear, she whispered into it, "I want to make you feel good-"

"Touching you makes me feel good," he interrupted. "I need to touch you, baby."

"You touching me makes me feel good," she told him honestly. "But I want to, uh, try something…" Her words trailed off and her skin infused with colour as she remembered the conversation she had recently had with Bianca about enhancing life in the bedroom.

Brax raised an eyebrow, wondering just what it was his girlfriend was wanting them to try. "Tell me," he urged a moment later when she still hadn't said anything.

"I-I want you to tell me what to do," she finally said, her eyes meeting his and seeing the blazing lust evident in his eyes which were now a couple of shades darker, her stomach flip-flopped.

"You do, huh?"

Charlie's mouth was bone dry so instead of answering him verbally, she simply nodded. Her body felt electrically charged and she felt so alive. No doubt the pregnancy hormones that were now flowing through her were part of the reason but she knew that Brax was just as big a part of it. Just a simple look from him had her wanting to jump his bones and she had a feeling that this pregnancy was going to push that feeling to the next level. If she was feeling so…on edge now, God only knew how much stronger that feeling would be later on. She couldn't wait to find that out and she had an inkling that Brax felt the same way.

"Kiss me," Brax commanded, bringing her out of her thoughts and he watched her lips curve upwards into a smile.

Her hands fisted in his hair as she kissed him deeply with full tongue, loving the noises he was making as he kissed her back hard. This time when they pulled apart, he buried his face into her neck and breathed her in, the scent of her clean skin filling his nostrils. A growl was torn from him when she slid down his body, her hips grinding into his just as her mouth latched onto his nipple, her tongue circling the little nub before sucking it hard, eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat.

Rocking herself against him, his thick erection slid along her wet folds, bumping her clit and she moaned at the sensation, repeating the action several times. Her fingers curled into his shoulders, using them for leverage while she continued kissing and sucking his nipples.

Brax's hands gripped the sides of his pillow as he fought to do as she had requested and not touch her but he was finding it increasingly difficult to do. All he wanted was to hold her and feel her silky soft skin beneath his fingertips, touching her in all the places they both enjoyed. The slight swell of her belly was pressed between them and he felt the strongest urge to touch it, to run his hands all over the little bump where their unborn daughter lay.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked before nipping at his earlobe.

"Our little princess," he responded, smiling against her lips when she pressed them against his.

Returning his smile, she whispered, "Pretty amazing, huh?" Her mouth met his again and again in a series of baby kisses which had her heart fluttering in her chest.

For some reason, Charlie's words had his skin flushing with colour and he couldn't describe the warm feeling that suddenly came over him. "I love you," he stated clearly, looking into her deep sea blue eyes.

Kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks and finally his lips, she replied, "I love you, too. More than anything."

"I need to touch you, Charlie!" he exclaimed. "I can't do this without touching you."

Without saying a word, she took his hands in hers and brought them to her face and he immediately cupped her cheeks, bringing her face back to his so he could kiss her again. He took the opportunity to carefully flip them over and immediately covered her body with his, letting his hands roam all over her and reacquainting themselves with her soft, delectable curves. His mouth moved down from her lips to her neck, sucking furiously at the spot just below her ear which he knew was an erogenous zone for her and for him, too given the amazing sounds she made whenever he paid particular attention to it.

"Brax…"

He paused in his ministrations to look up at her. "Yeah?"

Charlie shook her head from side to side. "Nothing. Just Brax," she said, smiling at him before adding, "Don't stop… Please don't stop."

Returning to her neck, Brax grazed her skin with his teeth and felt her shiver in response. He did it again while one of his hands began kneading her breast, his fingers plucking lightly at her nipple, again earning him the most delicious sounds in return. After spending an inordinate amount of time there, they began moving lower until they arrived at the lush heat between her legs.

The teasing touches he was bestowing upon her were driving her crazy and deciding to take the lead as she had at the start, she covered his hand with her own and silently told him what she wanted. When he slid two of his long, dexterous fingers inside her while his thumb circled her clit, she felt her body grow even hotter as the faint stirrings of her orgasm began to swirl within her. The second he crooked those fingers forward and rubbed against the highly sensitive spot right there, she exploded around his digits and her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her eyes squeezing shut.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he watched the chasing emotions play across her pretty features. God, she was so beautiful and, if possible, she became even more so while in the throes of their shared passion. Slowly removing his fingers from her, he waited for her to open her eyes which she did a moment later and when her gaze was locked on him, he brought them up to his mouth and sucked her essence off them. He felt the tremble run the length of her body and he gave her the sexy smirk he reserved solely for her.

"Brax," she whispered breathlessly. Her body felt so hot and seemed to get even more so the more intense his gaze became.

It was Brax's turn to pant and moan when he felt her slender fingers reach down between their bodies and wrap around his cock. He could feel her using the precum that was seeping from the head and using that to aid her movements which started off slow and languorous but soon picked up the pace.

"You gotta stop," he managed to choke out, his hand covering hers to still her.

"What if I don't want to?" Charlie teased, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, if you want this to be all over before we've had a chance to get started…" he trailed off and his smirk grew wider when he felt her release him completely. "I thought that might make a difference."

"I'm just remembering how tired you said you were so I'm trying to help you out," she told him, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Is that so?" Lowering his body back onto hers, he rubbed against her and watched her eyes slowly close at the sensations she was no doubt experiencing thanks to his ministrations. Taking himself in hand, he rubbed the head of his cock against her lower lips, making sure to bump her clit as he did so and he was rewarded by her chanting his name. "Like that?"

Charlie nodded vigorously, her eyes tightly shut as the sensations grew stronger and stronger. "Now, Brax! Please!" she begged and she cried out loudly when he plunged into her in one deep stroke. Her ankles locked around the small of his back as she rocked herself against him, meeting each and every one of his thrusts, loving the feel of him hot and hard inside of her.

His large hands caressed all over her; lovingly stroking her breasts while his lips devoured her own before breaking away and shifting down a little so he could take one hard little nipple into his mouth, working it over with his lips, tongue and teeth. He repeated the motion with her other breast while his hand rubbed over her tummy for a long moment and then moved lower, sifting through the neatly trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs and finding the tiny bundle of nerves hidden there.

She gasped as he thumbed it firmly, using varying pressures which had both her mind and body soaring as her next orgasm struck, mind-numbing pleasure flowing through her veins and making her blood sing. Knowing he wasn't far behind, she flexed her internal muscles around him and her name fell from his lips repeatedly, almost like a mantra. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she continued squeezing around him like a vice and it only took a few more thrusts for Brax to spill himself inside of her before his boneless and exhausted body collapsed on top of her.

Several minutes later, Charlie's giggling broke the silence and Brax mustered all the strength he could to raise his head from where it rested between her neck and shoulder to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll bet you're really tired now, aren't you?"

He nipped her shoulder and smiled against her skin when she yelped. "You think you'll be like this for the whole pregnancy?" he asked, propping himself up onto his elbow and shifting onto his side so that he wasn't crushing her or the baby.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I mean, I've heard that for some women the hormones make them really, um…"

"Horny?" he offered when her skin flushed pink.

"Uh, yeah but for others it can actually have the opposite effect."

"Well, I know what I'm hoping for," he replied, winking at her.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" As if she didn't know, she thought to herself with a grin.

"How 'bout I just show you instead?"

And show her he did.


	3. What She Wants, She Gets

"C'mon, Charlie, let me just finish watching this."

With her hands placed firmly on her hips, Charlie pouted at her boyfriend as he continued to focus on the football game he was watching on TV. He didn't even bother to look at her when he spoke. Ugh! He could be such an ass! She stood there wondering what action to take next when an idea suddenly popped into her head and easing herself down onto the couch, she sat beside him.

Shifting in even closer to him, she nibbled his earlobe before swirling her tongue around the shell of his ear and she felt him shiver under her touch. The pout she had been wearing was long gone, having now turned into a sultry smile.

"The game's nearly finished and I'm all yours after that," Brax told her, determined not to let her win this time. This was the fourth time this week that she had interrupted him while he had been watching football and he now wished he'd invited Heath and the boys over like he had originally intended. Maybe with guests in the house she wouldn't be up to her usual tricks in an effort to distract him. Actually, what was he thinking? She'd done that only the other week when Heath and Bianca had come over to watch a movie with them, practically kicking them out halfway through it.

There was less than fifteen minutes left of this particular game and he just needed to stay strong. How hard could it be, he silently asked himself even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Brax," she whispered seductively against his skin. "I can't wait…I need you now."

"And you'll have me…in about twelve minutes."

Trailing a path across his cheek with her lips, Charlie moved her face in front of his and effectively blocked his view of the television screen. She pressed her mouth against his and kissed him ever so slowly, tugging on his bottom lip before retreating. Moving away from him, she sat at the other end of the couch and bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling when his eyes finally left the TV and settled upon her face.

"You are so evil, you know that."

"Who me?"

"Yes, you. C'mere," Brax said, extending his hand to her.

Placing her hand in his much larger one, she let him pull her back over to him and he maneuvered her so that she was sitting sideways in his lap, his hand running lightly over her protruding belly. It was his turn now to kiss and nibble on her ear and he felt her reaction to his ministrations.

"I thought you wanted to finish watching the game," she teased and then yelped when she felt him pinch the side of her butt. "Hey!"

"I'll get the results later 'cause I've got a feeling you're not going to quit distracting me until you get your own way."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. And I figure if you're going to all that trouble to get me to pay you some attention, then who am I to complain. I love that you want me so much."

Charlie blushed at his words but still managed a teasing comeback. "You do realise it's probably just my hormones that are making me act like this, right?"

"Hormones, huh? From what I remember, you've been like this since our very first time."

"Brax!" she admonished.

Slowly moving forward, Brax captured her mouth with his and kissed her hard and deep, his tongue slipping between her lips to glide against her own. His hands slid under his jersey, which she had taken to wearing since it was more comfortable for her than her own clothing right now, and he drew lazy circles on her soft skin. He couldn't help moaning when he felt her fingernails lightly scraping against his scalp and down the back of his neck. When the need for air became an issue, he broke the kiss and rested his head against her neck.

"So, did you have anything special in mind for tonight?" he asked once he'd had a chance to catch his breath.

"Maybe."

"Feel like sharing?"

"In a minute," she replied before once again sealing their mouths together. This kiss was even more intense than the last and she could just about make out the fact that his fingers were making fast work of removing her jersey. Breaking the kiss for a split-second so he could pull it off of her completely, she then began tugging on his T-shirt and together they managed to get it up and over his head, throwing it to the floor to join hers. Her lips were immediately back on his and she shivered at the feel of his large hands roaming all over her.

"Brax…please…" she pleaded several moments later.

He knew what the problem was and he kissed away the frustrated pout he could feel forming on her lips. Usually this would be the point where she would straddle him but her stomach was now too large for her to do that comfortably, especially on their lounge. It wasn't too bad though when he was lying flat in bed as that gave her more room to maneuver. "I've got you, baby," he told her, gently easing her off his lap into a standing position.

Getting up from the couch, he suddenly scooped her up into his arms and headed straight for their bedroom. Once inside, he carefully laid her down onto their bed and then climbed on beside her, his eyes taking in every perfect inch of her starting from her dainty feet and working their way up. She was lying before him in just a pair of pale blue cotton undies, her large, full breasts rising and falling with each breath she took and her hair fanned out on the pillows beneath her. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband, he eased her underwear down her thighs and off her legs.

Charlie's eyes were fixed on his as they looked her up and down and a part of her couldn't help but feel self-conscious at his intense gaze. She could feel her body growing even warmer than it was already and reaching out her arms to him, she told him without words what she wanted and he immediately complied, covering her body with his own while being mindful not to put too much pressure onto her tummy.

Her bare breasts were pressed against him and he moaned into her mouth as he reveled in the feel of her nipples grazing his chest. Brax slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped one breast, gently squeezing and massaging it before he broke away from kissing her and took her rosy nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around the sensitive little nub.

One of her hands fisted in the bed covers while the fingers of the other were buried in Brax's thick hair. The stronger the sensations he was eliciting from within her became, the tighter she held on to both.

His eyes stayed firmly on hers as he switched to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention. Long moments later, he licked a hot stripe between the valley of her breasts before working his way up and seizing her lips once more, plunging his tongue into her mouth and losing himself in the exquisite taste of her.

Their hands were everywhere; stroking, caressing, kneading, loving the feel of each other's warm, soft skin.

"We need to move you," Brax whispered when the need for air had become too strong to ignore. "You know you can't lie on your back for too long now."

Charlie smiled and nodded at him. Her man had certainly done his research on the topic of sex during pregnancy, having found out that women should avoid lying on their backs or their right side for long periods of time after the fourth month. Trying out new positions was definitely something they were both enjoying immensely.

"How do you want me?" she asked shyly into his ear, rubbing her cheek against his and then moving back to touch her lips to his mouth.

Brax's mind went into overdrive at her question as all sorts of images flipped through it and he was only brought out of his thoughts when she started laughing.

"C'mon, baby, surely you can settle on one?"

Pecking her on the lips, he turned the tables. "How about we let you pick?" He smirked when her eyes suddenly glazed over as she, too was spoilt for choice. "Not so easy, is it?"

Instead of answering him verbally, Charlie simply rolled him onto his back and began pulling down his pajama pants, throwing them over the side of the bed when they were off. Seeing him lying in front of her completely naked was sending her pulse racing and her temperature soaring. Her hand reached out and lightly touched his erection and she watched as his eyes slowly fluttered shut, his head burying further into the pillows.

"You feel so good, Brax," she whispered, her other hand caressing his upper thigh. "So hard."

Brax felt himself grow even harder at her words and he moaned her name as his eyes opened and he took in the vision she made. He knew if she carried on touching him like that it was going to be all over and they'd both end up completely frustrated so covering her hand with his own, he stilled her movements and then gently tugged her towards him.

"I want to see your face," he told her in a low, husky voice. Several of their most recent encounters had been with him behind her and as amazing as those were, he missed seeing her beautiful face in the throes of passion. He smiled when he saw her blush and pulling her closer, he helped her straddle his waist. "Is this okay?"

Charlie nodded as she got into as comfortable a position as she could and she felt him pressing hot and hard against her entrance. "Can you raise your knees a bit?" she asked and when he immediately complied, she leaned back against them and used them as a support.

"Better?" he asked, smirking.

"Uh huh." Lifting herself up with his help, she wrapped a hand around his thick, hard length and pumped it a few times before lowering herself onto him. She sighed at the blissful feeling that automatically washed over her at once again being joined so intimately with him.

Placing his hands on her hips, Brax helped her move with him in a rhythm as old as time and after a few moments had passed, he slid one of his hands to her baby bump and rubbed it soothingly in a circular motion.

"Don't wake her up," Charlie panted, a fine sheen of perspiration decorating her skin and making it appear as if she was glowing. Her eyes were teasing when they met his.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she moved above him. Her heavy breasts were bouncing with every movement she made and he couldn't resist their call to him so his other hand caressed its way up from her hip to her right breast whereupon he massaged it, capturing her nipple between the web of skin between his thumb and forefinger.

She could feel all the sensations she was experiencing culminating low in her belly and she knew it wasn't going to take much more to push her over the proverbial edge. It was almost like her senses were permanently heightened and sometimes all it took was the mere thought of her and Brax together to melt her into a puddle of mush.

"I-I'm so close," Brax said in a voice thick with lust. "Are you?"

"Yessss," Charlie hissed when he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her. Leaning forward, she planted her hands on his chest and urgently pressed her lips to his, kissing him hard. When she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip, she immediately opened her mouth, allowing him instant access and she shivered when his tongue twined with hers.

His hands were all over her, stroking all over her back and shoulders before slipping between their sweat-slick bodies and cupping her breasts; his fingers sliding lower to caress the tender pearl of flesh between her thighs.

"Ohhhh! Brax, please…" She could feel her climax almost within reach but still just out of her grasp and the frustration was growing as she moved harder and faster against him, meeting every one of his thrusts.

Brax was almost there, too and he sensed he was closer to the finish line than Charlie was so, being as careful and gentle as he could be, he eased her down onto her left side without withdrawing from her. He shifted down so that he was slightly lower than she was and hooking her right leg over his hip, he began thrusting into her.

The change in angle seemed to do the trick and Charlie's breathing became more ragged as she moved her hips in time to his. Wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck, she brought his mouth to hers and kissed him passioBraxly. Her other hand gripped the headboard tightly as the sensations coursing through her body became stronger and stronger and a second later, she screamed her release as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

Sucking on her neck, Brax picked up the pace and his hips were now moving frantically as he fought to achieve his own climax. One hand gripped her butt, holding her against him while the other was lightly rubbing her thigh which was now hooked over his waist. He was loving the little gyrations her hips were making as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her lips were kissing and sucking his throat but it was when she began suckling on his Adam's apple that finally did it. The sensation of her tongue circling the bump before drawing it into her mouth and sucking it hard reminded him of the last time she'd gone down on him and the memory of that together with the taste, smell and feel of her was his undoing. He held her tightly as he emptied himself deep inside of her, his lower body still moving in time with hers as he slowly calmed down.

When his breathing had returned to normal, he smiled against her lips and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Charlie kissed him before answering, "More than okay. How 'bout you?"

"Same." Kissing her back, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her shiver in response. Gently untangling himself from her warm embrace, he managed to snag the edge of the comforter from the bottom of the bed and he dragged it over them both, rearranging their bodies so that he was lying on his back with Charlie tucked into his side and her tummy lightly pressing against him. Just as he was about to doze off, she spoke.

"So, is there another game on tomorrow night?" Charlie's fingers drew lazy patterns onto his chest as she asked her question, a smile tugging at her lips.

He inwardly groaned. "No," he lied.

"Uh huh," she said, not believing him for a second.

Right now all Brax wanted to do was sleep because he'd sure as hell be needing his rest for whatever his girlfriend was planning for tomorrow night.


End file.
